


Все в мире существует для чего-то

by batsNwolfs



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsNwolfs/pseuds/batsNwolfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Все в мире существует для чего-то, а этот нож - для того, чтобы сделать больно. Очень-очень больно."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все в мире существует для чего-то

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Resident evil на WTF-2014.

Пахнет мокрой пылью. Тишину нарушает лишь едва слышная ленивая капель и неравномерный лязг. Звук разбивается о бетон, прокатывается в узком пространстве между стен. Свет падает сквозь прорехи старой крыши неровными серыми полосками. В самом светлом месте, где пересекаются несколько полосок, одна человеческая фигура склонилась над другой, привязанной ремнями к ржавой металлической конструкции. 

— Все в мире существует для чего-то, с какой-то целью. Скальпели — для лечения, мачете — для рубки тростника... — длинные бледные пальцы в резиновой перчатке прочертили линию по загорелому плечу, словно делая разметку. 

— Есть ножи для убийства — длинные и тонкие, раны от них глубокие, закрытые и почти не видны. Они не кажутся опасными. Но внутренние кровотечения быстро и неотвратимо убивают... А вот это, — свет лизнул длинное остро отточенное лезвие, — нож для того, чтобы сделать больно. Очень-очень больно. 

Нож повторяет траекторию движения пальцев, рубиновые капли бегут по напряженным мускулам рук, лязг усиливается. 

— Сталь У7, сквозной монтаж клинка в рукояти с расклепыванием хвостовика, — голос звучит мечтательно, даже влюбленно. — Прекрасное оружие... 

Давление на рукоять усиливается, одиночные капли становятся потоком. 

— Тебе, конечно, это все непонятно. Пока просто поверь мне... 

Пол под их ногами залит красным и тускло блестит в сером свете. 

— Лучше я расскажу тебе, как интересно устроено человеческое тело. Великолепная штука. При рождении у ребенка около трех сотен костей, из которых к взрослению остается только две сотни. И многие из них можно удалить, не убив. Конечно, для этого нужен опыт... 

Металлическая конструкция содрогается непрерывно и слегка двигается по полу, поднимая клубы пыли. 

— Ого. Стальные мыщцы — не такая уж фигура речи, да? Но с настоящей сталью им все равно не сравниться. 

Под темной кожей проступают канаты напряженных мыщц, слышен влажный хруст, и что-то бело-красное падает на пол, поднимая брызги в красно-серой лужице... 

* * *

— Мне очень жаль, — говорит он через полчаса и голос звучит как будто искренне. Даже с глаз спадает пелена блаженства, они становятся внимательными и грустными. Он опускает нож и разглядывает остатки человеческой фигуры перед ним, словно видит впервые. 

— Люди все тоже для каких-то целей. Я создан для того, чтобы спасать и убивать. И одно невозможно без другого. Они перекручены в единый провод и неотделимы. Сначала мне хватало просто насилия — школьных драк и кружков секций по единоборствам, потом пришлось выбрать работу, где смог бы убивать, хоть и нечасто. С работой не совсем получилось. Точнее, вышло совсем не так, как я думал, а много лучше. Но и этого эффекта мне хватило ненадолго — все-таки это были не совсем люди... Может, это немного тебя утешит, но ты бы умер в любом случае, даже дважды. Но сейчас ты спасаешь жизнь другому человеку, который, я надеюсь, проживет долгую и полезную жизнь. И немного спасаешь меня. Спасибо. 

Последние слова тонут во влажном «чавканье», хрусте перестраивающихся костей, надрывном стоне металлической конструкции, в прошлой жизни работавшей то ли трактором, то ли катком. Говоривший вздыхает, глядя в белесые глаза недавно еще человека, достает из кармана небольшой циллиндр, нажимает на нем несколько кнопок и ставит у ног все еще привязанного существа, продолжающего превращения. Снимает бахилы и бросает. 

— Ну, прощай, друг. 

Он аккуратно прикрывает за собой дверь, спускается по ступенькам и идет мимо рядов таких же безликих и мертвых бетонных домиков. Слышен взрыв, порыв горячего ветра ерошит мужчине волосы, как-то ласково, по-дружески. 

Он не оборачивается. 

Через десять минут ходьбы достает из кармана беспроводную гарнитуру, цепляет на ухо и тут же нажимает «вызов». 

— Где ты, черт тебя дери? Кеннеди? — говорящий взволнован, зол и обрадован одновременно. 

— Все там же, — мужчина отвечает спокойно, с легкой улыбкой. — Периметр зачищен. 

— Выжившие? — отрывисто спрашивают на том конце линии. 

— К сожалению, нет. Был один. Оказался зараженным, — он вздыхает и закусывает губу. 

— Всех спасти не получится. Ты сделал все, что мог, — голос из наушника звучит тепло, утешающе, и мужчина замирает посреди дороги, прикрыв глаза и наслаждаясь. 

— Спасибо, Крис.


End file.
